petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Petit Computer Wikia Quiz: PTC KNOWLEDGE TEST/@comment-5106053-20131224155741
My answers: I know what Petit Computer is. Yes. I am familiar with what the words BASIC means. Yes, Beginner's All-purpose Symbolic Instruction Code. I like to program, and am good at it. Yes. I know what a variable is. Yes. The correct way to assign 5 to the variable named "hello" is hello=5 The correct way to subtract 2 from the variable named "hello" is hello=hello-2 The correct way to create a sprite is with SPSET The correct way to move a sprite is with SPOFS When using SPSET on a sprite, it's position is changed to 0, 0 again. True. When I write a program in Petit Computer I should plan it first. Probably a good idea, but not necessary. Inside Petit Computer I am allowed to use whatever words I want for variables. False, variables must start with an alphabetical character with alphanumerical characters following, up to a maximum of 16 characters, and must be followed by a $ for string variables. If I want a subroutine I have to put : after the name like this "mysubroutine:" False. A subroutine is a thing I can jump to using: GOSUB@NAMEOFROUTINE If I want to pass the Petit Computer Knowledge test, I should read the function guide. Probably a good idea, but not necessary. Arrays are important in games that are complicated. Games can be complicated without arrays; however, arrays are very useful. When I use GPSET I am Writing pixels to the screen only. A program's syntax and knowing the syntax is important. True. The word array means a group of Variables. To be elite at programming in Petit Computer, I must memorize all the commands. One can be very good at programming without memorizing all the commands; however, it would be beneficial to. Using PRINT I can draw text to the screen. True. Using PRINT I can make a complete game with only PRINT. Depends on your definition of a game. Using PRINT and INPUT I can make a complete game. Depends on your definition of a game. Using PRINT and INPUT and GOSUB and subroutines and IF and ELSE statements I can make a complete game. Depends on your definition of a game. Using PRINT and INPUT and GOSUB and subroutines and IF and ELSE statements and variables I can make a complete game. Depends on your definition of a game. Using only circle commands and INPUT commands I can make a complete game. Depends on your definition of a game. If I use APPEND inside Petit Computer's command line it will always Add the program to the end of my code. If I press select while a program is running it will Terminate the program. The correct way to save a file is: SAVE"PRG:FILENAME" Using LOAD with SPU's will always Replace what is loaded and load new sprites. Making an OS is good. Depends on your view. It is important to use comments in my code. Probably a good idea, but not necessary. Using comments in my code slows Petit Computer down. True, but only slightly; hardly noticeable.